Clemont (Forever)
Clemont is a recurring character in Forever series. He is the Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym. History Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Time Travelers Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alternate Dimensions Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos League Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Team Flare Arc TBA Specials TBA Personality Being a Gym Leader, Clemont has a great deal of Pokémon knowledge and often shares this information with his friends when necessary. Clemont is an intelligent inventor who takes pride in his gadgets and science in general, and although his devices usually do what he wants them to do, they only function for a few minutes or even a few seconds before exploding. Whenever he introduces one of his inventions, his glasses shine and he usually says, "The future is now, thanks to science!", demonstrating his anticipation of situations that require the help of his machines. He claims to have an invention for just about every situation the group find themselves in, regardless of the nature of said situation, even normally inconceivable ones like alternate dimension traveling. When confronting Xerosic, he expressed the belief that inventions should be used to help people and Pokémon get along, as opposed to the other scientist, who believed such inventions could not truly change the world. Clemont loves his younger sister Bonnie, making sure to always take good care of her. He acts almost as a parent to Bonnie while they are on their journey, such as putting her to bed, making sure she eats a healthy diet, and even catching a Pokémon for her to take care of. He is very prone to worry about her, especially because she has a tendency to become separated from the group due to her innately curious and adventurous nature. Clemont's love and worry for his sister is such that if she is in some sort of danger, he fails to consider things like his own lack of physical ability before wanting to help her. Clemont is quick to scold Bonnie if she does something she shouldn't, something that Bonnie has varied responses to. Sometimes, she responds with humility and apologizes, but at other times, she is resentful towards her brother and becomes angry. Bonnie often tries to find a wife for Clemont, looking for beautiful young girls and telling them that they are "keepers" and asking them to take care of Clemont for her. Every time except one so far, a highly embarrassed Clemont has dragged Bonnie away with his Aipom arm and scolded her for it. Clemont takes his duty as a Gym Leader very serious. When Team Flare used his Gym as a base of operations, Clemont insisted on taking it back and fought his way through several grunts and Scientists to do so. When Clemont had to activate Clembot's self-destruct sequence, at the robot's own insistence, he was initially very hesistant as he had grown very fond of Clembot. When he eventually relented, Clemont was left devasated by the loss of his friend. Pokémon On Hand With Bonnie At Lumiose Gym was left in Clembot's possession when Clemont was exiled from the Gym and was ordered to patrol to the Gym and keep out intruders. After Clemont greeted it upon his return, it was initially happy but then remembered its orders and attacked him with Thunder Shock. It continued attacking until Froakie's Frubbles put a stop to it. After Clemont had his battle with Clembot to determine ownership of the Gym, Magnemite cheered along with the group and his Pokémon when Clemont was able to reprogram Clembot. Magnemite's only known move is Thunder Shock.}} was left in Clembot's possession when Clemont was exiled from the Gym.|link = Clemont's Magneton (Forever)}} was left in Clembot's possession when Clemont was exiled from the Gym., it was revealed that Clemont had obtained it as a .}} Other achievements * Honor of Kalos medal Gallery Clemont Adventures.png|Clemont in the manga Bonnie and Clemont.png Clemont catches a Pokémon.png|Clemont after catching a Pokémon Young_Clemont.png|Younger Clemont Clemont XY.png Clemont_and_Bonnie_M20.png Trivia * Clemont has a fear of heights, as shown in Over the Mountain of Snow when he freaks out at the top of a steep hill while riding a Mamoswine. Category:Canon Characters Category:Humans Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Electric-type Trainers